Supernova Mission 16
First | Previous | Next | Last Valkryie?! As suggested by the title above, Khador suggests that Valkyrie station could be a suitable replacement. Keith supports this by stating that Valkyrie has the right structure for the plasma array and that it also has a thick hull so it can withstand the raging fires of a supernova. Carla grudgingly agrees, and warns Keith to be careful around Alice. In Void Space, which suprisingly is devoid of Void fighters, Keith makes contact with Alice after a short delay. He lays out his proposal to let her out of Void Space in return for the station. He sweetens the deal by letting her live in any place she desires. Alice calls for specific accommodations: a quiet, exclusive vista on a Terran station no less than tech level 5 that is orbiting a blue planet. Keith searches the galaxy for a real estate broker for such conditions. After finding one and claiming it on behalf of the Terran Fleet, he journeys back to Void Space. Keith gives Alice the good news of finding the perfect home for her. However, there is still the problem of moving the station itself. Alice requires a whopping 1000t Energy Cells to activate the Alice Drive (or Khador Drive). Keith decides to ask Brent Snocom if he could spare some from fleet reserves. At Alioth station, Keith explains the situation to Snocom, who decides that it's time to get Alice out of Void Space. He sends Hans over to pilot the newest Khador Drive freighter with the energy cells required. With that out of the way, Keith asks about the stealth fighters. According to Snocom, the Terran Fleet's resources are too limited to combat the stealth fighters, but at least the last of the Midorians were evacuated from Ginoya. Keith and Brent agree that the supernova proved very convenient for the Nivelians. After their conversation, Keith decides to oversee the transaction to make sure that nothing crazy happens. Knowing Alice, there's bound to be a surprise hiding up her sleeve. Tips *When you visit Alice at Valkyrie the first time there are no Void ships, so consider making this trip in a Rhino with a mining drill set up. You can mine almost every asteroid in the system without getting shot, giving you about 4000t Void Crystals and a pile of Void Essence that you can sell for a massive profit. **However, to acturally bag that much profit, upgrade the cargo hold and equpiment slots, get gunant's drill , 4 energy cells (extreme), and as many Rhoda Blackholes you can mount, and the Khador Drive . **Note that this only works during the story events. For example, once you leave and come back, the Void fighters will come back. *To give players the chance of finding the perfect vista for Alice but still give it out for other players, the location will be typed backwards in lowercase letters: **.metsys atnemgua eht ni ,rima nulak ni si ecila rof atsiv tcefrep eht *Be prepared for a fight after talking to Snocom... Just like how you did to the Vossk before. Trivia *The Rhino can only carry 480t of cargo. It's likely that Snocom added cargo compressors for Hans so his ship can carry 1000T. Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:Supernova Category:GOF2 Category:Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:GOF2HD Category:Void systems Category:Valkyrie Category:Voids